In the food industry, particularly that aspect of the industry relating to the production of biscuits, there is a need to transport the biscuits from one part of the factory to the wrapping machines. This is usually done by a conveyor. An example of such a conveyor is disclosed in our co-pending patent application published under U.K. Patent Application No. 2260305. This specification discloses apparatus which can transport biscuits to the wrapping machines.
Usually, the factories employ several wrapping machines wrapping biscuits on one conveyor. In the event that one of the wrapping machines fails, it is necessary to divert the biscuits destined for that machine to another of the machines. In the prior art devices, this has been done by the use of gates closing off one or more lanes.
However, while such gates are adequate at slow speeds, they lead to problems at higher speeds since the biscuits can build up around the closed lanes.
It is an object of this invention to obviate and/or mitigate this disadvantage of the prior art.